1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an electrical light and especially a light that is not prone to disruptions in its circuits by weather conditions and is easy to carry along.
2. Background Art
When travelling with a bicycle in darkness or semi-darkness it is of paramount importance that the bicycle is easily and at long distance detectable for others and then in particular drivers of cars and lorries.
For this reason bicycles are provided with reflectors as well as lights. Both easily get dirty with time and the bicycle lights in particular are subjected to a number of contradicting requirements. The primary object is of course to secure good visibility in order to avoid accidents. Furthermore the lights must be able to withstand the influence of weather and in particular water. They must further in practice today be fed with electricity in one form or the other, e.g. by a generator, which some people find increase the pedal work too much. The alternative is to use a battery, which requires a rather frequent change of batteries which increases the costs.
If the light is provided with electricity from the outside a constant problem is bad contact due to oxidation. Oxidation is also a problem with lights with integrated batteries, in particular the switches often wear out prematurely due to this. If the connection is broken or if batteries run out an illegal and for the driver and others, dangerous situation occur.
In order to overcome the above drawbacks one object of the invention is to provide an electrical bicycle light that is not prone to weather influenced disruptions in the electric circuit.
The latest tendency is that bicycle drivers use battery powered lights that are removed from the bicycle when you leave it in order to prevent people with a low respect of others property to borrow light or batteries. However the lights are not really made to carry and thus in addition to the contact problems the lights are rather cumbersome to drag along.
In the view of the above problem another object of the invention is to provide a light that is easy to carry along.